The present invention relates generally to bone fracture fixation systems, and more particularly to a combined internal/external bone fixation screw.
Fractures of the proximal and distal tibia are often problematic to orthopedic surgeons. In the past, these fractures were treated with extensive open reduction combined with internal fixation. This included the use of lag screws combined with plates. As further knowledge of these fractures was gained, it was realized that the treatment of the soft issue played a vital role in the success of the treatment of these fractures. As a result, new fracture fixation systems were designed, including circular external fixator frames combined with internal lag screw fixation done percutaniously or through a very limited open incision.
As with the usage of all external fixation devices, there is a concern that infection can develop where the pins protrude through the skin. Thus, there is often a motivation to remove the external fixation device as quickly as possible as a risk of infection begins to rise rapidly with time after a number of weeks. Because of the relative complexity of external fixation systems, especially in cases where there is also a need for bone fragments to be compressed together with screws, there is often a reluctance among some orthopeadic surgeons to use both internal screws and external fixation devices. In many instances, this reluctance can sometimes result in a less than superior treatment of a certain class of tibial fractures.
The present invention is directed to these and other problems associated with complexity, flesibility and treatment quality associated with bone fractures that call for both internal compression and external fixation.
In one aspect of the Invention, a combined internal/external fixation screw includes an internal screw having a head and a shaft with external threads. An outrigger pin has one end that is detachable from the internal screw and an extension protruding away from the screw. The extension is sized and shaped for connection to an external fixator frame.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of treating a bone fracture includes a step of attaching a pair of bone fragments together with an internal screw. An outrigger pin is then attached to the internal screw. Finally, an external fixator frame is attached to the outrigger pin.